


The Path Less Followed

by Optix



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optix/pseuds/Optix
Summary: The time had come. The decision to live in honesty or live a façade had to be made by the young Blight member. The truth will set you free, but it may also lead to your imprisonment.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Failure is never an option for some. While others may see it as a commonality in life, others found it to be nothing more than a choice of giving up. Optimism, determination-- these emotions drove the mind of many people to succeed in life. The feeling was no different for a one Amity Blight. The young witch-in-training had always worked twice as hard to get to where she was in life. The bar for success was raised exceptionally high over her and, whereas her siblings were given a ladder to climb, Amity was only given a rope to rise. Yet, for every inch she grew to that bar, that level was raised another two. But failing was not an option. Within her mind, the young witch lied to herself that she had made such progress while the fact remained that she had grown no closer to that tier of success. Regardless, Amity protected her name as a Blight from being tarnished with the stain of failure. For many years, this was her greatest fear and she had slowly lost herself as a person for the sake of protecting a name she had grown to hate yet protected.

The years spent at Hexside were spent cementing her legacy as a top tier student and upholding a weight assigned to her at birth. However, though her world was magical and bizarre, Amity had not thought of the inevitability of change that life brought with it. All her life, she had to adopt a persona that reflected that of her parents. Casting aside her friends and allying herself with those as cruel as her, denying her own emotions to put her namesake before anything else, Amity had become the facade spawned by the actions of a scared child. However, change had come in the form of a kind hearted, oblivious soul. Her first encounter with the human, Luz, was not the best of impressions, but showed off the desperation Amity had to protect her status and name as a Blight. The second meeting between the two further cemented what Amity had long since denied: no matter how many inches she grew closer, the witch was never going to reach that bar of success set for her so many years ago. It was on the third run in with the human that Amity began to understand that the mask she wore only hid herself from her own emotions. There was no more hiding, she thought, but it was easier said than done.

Her family consisted of some of the most powerful witches to have existed on the Boiling Isles. Even if it weren’t for their powers, the Blight family were still held in high regards as some of the elites among the Isles. There was no going against the will of the family and Amity knew this. Edric and Emira both had no difficulty doing as they so pleased within reason, but Amity was given a stricter regiment, a stricter teacher, and stricter parents for her life. The favoritism was clear to her, but Amity never spoke against it, fearing retaliation from her parents. It was easy to discipline a child; for the Blight’s, it was easier to punish their child. However, life had now presented a change to her life that clearly went against the will of her parents. The young witch had grown close to the human and begun rebuilding a relationship with a friend she had once lost. All of these accomplishments would be punished should her parents ever find out. This is why the young witch had come to point in life where multiple paths were presented.

The fondness she had for her friends was clear, and the love that began to grow for the human ever more so. Even her siblings knew of this, but only cared to tease and support her. The older twins both knew how the parents would react. Though the two were the favorites, there were still things in their lives that the two had to hide from prying eyes. Now Amity was given that choice. The young Blight could continue on with her life as she already had, hiding her friends and living her life as a Blight. The choice would at least guarantee the protection of Willow and Luz, but Amity knew it would come at the cost of her own heart. Then again, the risk of getting caught would lead to consequences that Amity could not even imagine for those she called her friends. The power her family had was too great and she feared what could be brought upon Luz and Willow if caught. Thus giving option two.

Going against what she wanted, doing what she would reason out of what love she had, Amity contemplated severing the ties that she had with her friends. A simple rejection and Amity would continue on with her facade as a proud Blight, denying the pain that would grow within her. Granted, both Luz and Willow would clearly deny Amity’s rejection. The two formers would both know that Amity would have done this to sate her parents' will. Hence why should Luz and Willow remain adamant in Amity’s rejection, Amity would have to will herself to do what needed to be done and hurt the ones she held close. The people she called her friends. The very scenario mentioned in her head and Amity held on to herself, shaking in her bed as some tears fell. Never would she have wanted to hurt her friends. Hurt the ones that she cared for. However, it was the most likely outcome of this option and it hurt Amity so. The image of Willow groaning in pain, of Luz becoming limp from the actions of Amity, made her stomach churn and all she could do was pull at her hair to try and atone for a crime she had not committed. For several minutes, Amity laid in her bed, shaking in fear and regret from even imagining that, yet the idea remained a part of that plan. Once she had calmed down, Amity saw the third, least likely, yet most rewarding option.

The lives of her and her siblings were all spent upholding the title Blight. Even though the distinct favoritism was clear, the Blight family were all kept to a particular status that ensured the safety of the name and made sure that those who tried to go against it were punished and reminded of their place. However, living in fear was denying the freedom that came with life. Should the young Blight gather the courage and strength, the truth would be the key to her freedom. No longer denying who she was, Amity would have to profess to her parents the truth of who she was, who she liked, who her friends were-- all her secrets admitted to the ones she hid them from. Of course, it would be met with fierce retribution from her parents, but at least being honest would allow her to live freely. However, each plan would have a backlash of some sort and it would appear there was no way anyone would escape unscathed.

Laying in her bed, Amity growled in frustration from her thinking. The young witch grabbed at her pillow and threw it at the bedroom door, turning away from it and just shaking in fear. This fear was different from the fear felt at Grom Night. Not being able to protect those she held close, indirectly hurting those she had grown to care deeply for. A once broken friendship now healing. A once bitter rival now a conflicted friend. Amity cared for both immensely that there seemed to be no other alternative to where they may not be threatened, but… perhaps there is one where only she would bear the brunt of the retaliation that came from her parents. It was clear which choice would have to be made for her sake. For her friends sake. For her life’s sake. Determined with her course of action, the young witch spun herself and stood from her bed. Yet, with the sudden determination, Amity could still feel a sense of fear from her decision. Still, continuing on life like this would do more harm than good. And if her parents chose not to accept her for who she was, then it served as further evidence that blood does not create a family. Amity went forth and set her plans into action.

Upon the Boiling Isles, the power one possessed was what determined the status in the social hierarchy. The greater the power, the higher the status. Thus, the leaders of the covens were all held highly among the elite on the Boiling Isles. With Amity’s luck, her parents had happened to be two. Her father excelled with abominations, creating towering creatures that possessed great strength. He was the leader of the Abomination Coven. Her mother was a master of illusions, creating dreams and nightmares for all who came before her, playing with the minds of her victims was her expertise. She was the head of the Illusion Coven. Both were powerful in their own field and both were none too shy to flaunt the power possessed and the status held. However, with all of this in mind, Amity remained set on admitting to her parents who she truly was. The young Blight walked the long halls of her manor to the master study that her parents retreated in. The doors towered over her as they reached the heavens above, making Amity shake a bit more from fear. A simple knock. That’s all it was. A simple knock and there would be no going back. If it were so simple, she thought, why was it so hard to breath? If all she would do was speak, then how is it that the words were lost to her? Time slowly moved around her. Her breathing came out in short, shallow breaths and she stared down at her feet. Tears began to fall down as she struggled against herself to find the strength to do what needed to be done. Unbeknownst to her, while her mind was having its own war, her body willed itself to get the ball in motion and Amity’s fist knocked civilly against the tall wooden door. Three knocks. Three gentle, steady knocks rang from the door as Amity awaited confirmation from those inside. Not hearing anything made Amity more anxious and a bit of her was even hoping that her parents were not occupying the room at the time. However, that was not to be as a male voice came from the room, granting an audience for the young Blight. Amity slowly pulled the door back and went forward to talk with her parents.

The firepit within the study crackled as the wood burned. Her mother sat on one of the chairs, reading literature from an author who has long since passed. Her father served himself and his wife an adult beverage to enjoy the mood, despite their daughter now being present before them. As she watched her parents continue with their action, Amity could only stand there and wait to be spoken to. Her father returned with a glass to his wife who, in turn, placed a bookmark on the page of the book she read. Once seated, her father and mother both turned to give their daughter their undivided attention. A smile was present on their faces, but it was difficult to tell if these were genuine or threatening.

“Good afternoon, Amity,” her father began. “It is good to see you walking out and about without your crutches or cast needed. Perhaps you can return to school first thing tomorrow?”

“Y-Yes, father, b-but I’m here because… I have a confession to make,” Amity gripped at the base of her cloak and looked almost as if she were about to break down before her parents. But no. No, she could not back down from this. Not while she had so much on the line. “M-Mother… father… I have resumed my friendship with Willow! A-And have started one with a human attending Hexside, too!”

That’s it. A short confession yet it felt like a winded speech. With the last of her words said, Amity felt as if she were going to pass out. She could not even look up at her parents as she awaited a response. A threat, a lecture-- something done against her that would keep her from tarnishing the Blight name.

“We have heard from the Plant Track that your friend Willow has made great progress and is on the path to one day becoming the next head of her field,” Mr. Blight confessed. “We will admit that a chance should have been given to prove her worth as a witch. For that, we admit we were wrong in our previous actions. In truth, your rejection of Willow allowed her to achieve such power, so you should have some pride in that, Amity.”

“I-I guess,” Amity reluctantly agreed, knowing full well what she did to Willow. “Th-Then does that mean you--”

“However, as for the human,” Mrs. Blight interrupted. “Well, you have had much wilder pets as a child. I suppose this is nothing more than another one of your phases to help any helpless animal that you run across.”

The demeaning manner from her mother began to irk Amity and the fear was exchanged for anger at the words her mother had spoken.

“Sh-She’s not a pet, mother; she’s my friend. She’s someone very close and dear to me,” Amity firmly said.

“Oh, yes, but she will never be like us. Her kind were always simplistic and barbaric in nature that they are no different than the common mutts that roam the streets.”

“And what do you mean by that, mother,” Amity snarled. “What do you mean by ‘her kind’?”

“Humans, my dear,” her mother continued. “They have always been a violent, brutal lot that they have managed to regress themselves. She is probably no different than the savages she came from.”

“You know nothing of her, mother,” Amity shouted.

“Amity, watch your tone,” her father warned, but Amity refused.

“Luz is the kindest soul I have ever met in my life! She’s sweet enough to forgive me, she’s brave enough to take my place for Grom, she’s smart enough to get into Hexside and take all Tracks there-- Luz is an amazing person and I am happy whenever I am with her!”

“And what is it that you plan to do now, Amity,” her mother asked, standing up from her spot. “Do remember that your father and I can ensure that school life will be made all the more difficult for her should you step out of line again. However, if you apologize and cut ties with the human, then I suppose your father and I can forgive your transgression.”

“No,” Amity firmly said. “I lost one friend because of your care for status and for the name Blight. I will not lose someone I care for. Not again. You can throw as much as you want at her, but she will never be alone. I will always be by her side to make sure that she does not have to struggle by herself! I will share her burden! Whatever problem comes at us, we will fix it together!”

Her stance was taken and the weight no longer felt pressing down on her chest. She stood proudly and glared up at her mother before the young Blight turned to walk out the room. There was no change in expression from either parent. Both had an expression of an annoyed, tired parent dealing with a bratty child. With her back turned to them, Mrs. Blight cast a sleep spell upon her own child and the young Blight fell forward. Both parents stood over their daughter’s body and looked down at the sleeping teen.

“She gets her fighting spirit from you,” Mr. Blight blamed.

“Really? I figured she’d get her recklessness from you,” Mrs. Blight snapped back. “Regardless, our daughter has gotten the age of rebellion. Yet, this seems different from how Edric and Emira transitioned through their phases.”

“And what is it you are proposing, darling,” Mr. Bligh asked.

Mrs. Blight hummed softly before answering.

“Our daughter just needs to understand the importance of our name and heritage. Of the superiority that comes with being a Blight. I can make her understand and ensure our family continues on with pride and integrity.”


	2. Chapter 2

Within the realm of fantasy, imagination is the only limitation a person can have. One may dream themselves a hero with abilities that surpass human expectations. One may simply imagine a life filled with happiness and joy. A place where acceptance and understanding was common among the people. Maybe a world where differences were acknowledged and understood instead of being marred and dismissed by society. A place of make believe was exactly what the Boiling Isles was, yet it was here that acceptance was a false idea for those that wielded magical abilities. Ironic, one might say, that a world as bizarre as that would find a way to make being different a crime. Yet this was the plan established by the ruler of the Isles, Emperor Belos. Order must be maintained and those that stepped out of line were to be punished. The threat was simple: join a coven or perish. However, it was clear that the coven system was not the only way to establish a social hierarchy upon the Isles.

Power was the rule of law among the land and no greater power was had than the heads of the covens. The ten leaders excelled in a particular style of magic that would be both equally revered and feared among those beneath them. Stepping out of line was never an option and going against the will of the Emperor was never wise, so these heads acted as the keepers of the peace should a witch be proven wild. However, magic was not all these heads continuously oppressed. Order needed to be maintained, power needed to be upheld, so should anyone who roamed the Isles try to break ranks, these heads would quickly remind all of their places. These same heads looked down at weaker beings with disdain and annoyance by their very existence. Even with potential found, when word of a human being enrolled at Hexside, one of the more prestigious magical schools upon the Boiling Isles, it was apparent that these heads spoke in harsh whispers about this stranger who challenged the norm. The magic used was none like they had ever seen before and this upset them all. None were more expressive about their disgust than the leaders of the Abomination and Illusion Coven, the head of the Blight Family.

Mr. and Mrs. Blight were among the more strict in maintaining their status and the order on the Isles. Being the heads of these Covens, the Blights were a feared power team, and understandably so, too. One possessed a talent to create allies that could tower over buildings while the other possessed the ability to manifest figments to break the minds of those who grew too wild. A powerhouse indeed, the couple ensured to keep the strength within the family and controlled what was done by their children. The twins that were first had proven to be unruly, but neither went against the will of the family, both excelled in their tracks, and both managed to please their parents in any way possible. The only issue was the immaturity the two had which inspired the parents to attempt another child, one that would possess both the maturity and skill to honor the Blight name. Perhaps a hypnosis spell would be in order for the twins, but at such a young age, both Edric and Emira had grown in popularity among a lot of the residents and the elites that it would be difficult to get away easily without any form of repercussion towards the family. Thus, Amity Blight entered the world some odd years ago. When Amity was born, however, it was clear to her mother that this child would be more difficult than her siblings. Call it a mother's instinct, she insisted. Whereas Amity possessed the skills of a Blight, her lack of understanding of the world made her parents as disappointed as they were with the twins. The dismissal of Willow, the denial of aid to those in need-- the Blight’s caused these for Amity and it became adopted in her mind that this was the way to behave. From the loss of her friend, Amity grew cold and harsh, a sharp contrast from the caring and enthusiastic child she was before. However, to her parents, she had become the perfect child to carry on the legacy of the Blight’s. Then, like all teenagers, a rebellious phase came about from the young Blight.

The news of Amity dismissing her former friends came about during a Coven meeting. Both Mr. and Mrs. Blight were shocked to hear their daughter go against their wishes, but the real surprise came when it was discovered that Amity had been spending time with the weakling Willow and the new student, Luz. Through the grapevines, the Blight’s knew of Amity’s deceit, but kept silent about it for two reasons: Willow had grown in power and became seen as ‘acceptable’ to be around, and Luz was merely seen as a joke if not a stray who wandered into their world. The Blight’s simply dismissed any thoughts of repercussion for the time being, but there was no avoiding it once their daughter spoke out of turn. Now, with their daughter under the effects of a sleep induced spell, the Blight parents knew what needed to be done in order to maintain the balance. Sending her husband into the mind of their daughter with a bell, Amity’s mother cast a spell upon her to lock away any and all memories that risked tarnishing the name of the Blight family. Power. A name. This is what mattered among the strong.

The use of this magic was among taboo upon the Boiling Isles, but there was no alternative as both parents had no patience for another child. Within the mind of a young Amity Blight, Mr. Blight went about the duty of sealing up his daughter’s memories in an effort to create the perfect child. This would not just be only her recent one’s, but all the memories that would risk it. Any good deed, any new friends, anything that did not resemble a Blight were to be locked away from her mind. With the spin of his finger, Mr. Blight wrapped chains and placed a lock on them to keep those memories away. Amity’s first party with Willow. Amity’s summer camp fun with Willow. Amity meeting Luz. Amity’s feelings towards Luz. All of these and many more were locked away for being unacceptable. As Mr. Blight went about with the task at hand, a sense of suspicion came across him. He was being watched. After locking away another memory, Mr. Blight turned to look around for any prying eyes. Knowing there was no one else inside, he knew what those eyes could be and he wasn’t surprised when he saw the person standing before him. A scared child stood in front of him. The child of Amity’s mind appeared before her father, looking afraid as to what was happening. The guardian of the mind, Guardian Amity could not do much but ask a simple question to the man behind the crime.

“Why,” she simply asked.

Mr. Blight was not going to be dismissive of his daughter. The Guardian’s memories were shared with the host, so any negative actions would certainly be remembered. The father went up to his ‘daughter’ and knelt down before her, resting a hand gently on her shoulder.

“Now, Amity, remember what your mother and I tell you: us Blight’s--”

“A-Associate with the strongest,” Amity finished. “B-But these are… are my memories, father! They make me happy and--”

“But do they really, daughter,” Mr. Blight questioned. “Or do they fool you into thinking of a false happiness by going against your parents wishes?”

Amity became quiet in her own thoughts. The Guardian did not need to contemplate the words being spoken for she knew they were lies. All that could be thought of was how to respond to try and make her father understand, even if it seemed frivolous.

“I know they make me happy,” she responded. “Because I think of all the times I was happy and I know that I am really happy… Because I remember my first happy memory. You and mother took Emira, Edric, and I to the lake one day. It was shortly after the school year had ended and you saw it as a reward for us all after doing so well that year. Emira and Edric played around in the water and showed off their skills and… you and mom watched proudly. I was splashing in the water, so I didn’t get any attention until… you came up to me and swam around with me on your back.”

“Yes,” Mr. Blight remembered. “You had barely gotten a foot into the water when I came to you and lifted you up. I told you to hold on to me as I swam around with you on my back.”

“As you kept swimming,” Amity continued. “You had gotten to the center of the lake and…”

“I made sure that you were safe on my back by reaching behind to hold you close and swam with one arm.”

“And when Edric called out saying you were just moving in a circle…”

“I shot him a death glare and said that I would be there in a minute, but I…”

“Kept on swimming in circles,” they both finished, sharing in a laugh together.

The laughter subsided and the two stayed in place in silence. It truly was a happy memory for them both. Mr. Blight’s smile proved it so, but it was replaced with his infamous stoic expression. The father stood up from his spot and looked down upon his child.

“That is a happy memory because of those present, Amity,” her father reasoned. “I know someday you will understand why your mother and I do what we do for the sake of your family.”

“I can’t stop you, father,” Amity sighed. “But I just want to request this: when you are finished, please be kind to me when I wake up?”

The Guardian turned away from her father and walked away to allow him to continue his work. Mr. Blight watched his child walk away from him before disappearing from sight, leaving only the father alone in the memories of his daughter. A moment of happiness was enough to make Mr. Blight halted in his tracks and stood still, his own mind thinking about continuing on the task. A new memory was created behind the parent and he turned to see all that had just transpired. Though small, the memory would be enough to cause doubt and uncertainty for Amity and would risk reverting back to her previous self who went against her parents wishes. Thus, two options laid before Mr. Blight.

As a loving father, an understanding caregiver, Mr. Blight saw the option to undo what had been done already. The memories that were chained would become free and Amity could continue on with her life as she saw fit. This would go against the Blight household and cause a change that the parents had not sought after. This risk power being lost and order being thrown asunder. All of this for the happiness of his daughter. Was it worth it? Mr. Blight contemplated this option before his mind went to the second choice. With the final lock in place, Amity would become the perfect child. One who would be crafted how her parents saw fit. Fit enough to become a Blight. To carry on the family’s name and status. All of this at the cost of his daughter’s happiness. His daughter’s happiness, his daughter’s life, to maintain a name that would be forgotten in time. It took some time as he thought, but the answer was chosen as he spun a circle with his fingers and locked away his daughter’s final memory. All that remained in her mind was what her parents saw fit for a Blight. With a ring of the bell, Mr. Blight was brought away from Amity’s mind. Now back in the Boiling Isles, Mrs. Blight looked at her husband for assurance. Mr. Blight could not bring himself to even look away from the carpet.

“The task is done,” Mr. Blight affirmed. “Remove the spell from her. She is… ready to be a Blight, dear.”

“Wonderful news, darling,” Mrs. Blight exclaimed. “For generations, our name will be remembered and our status protected with our perfect child here.”

Mrs. Blight spun her fingers and removed the sleep spell that possessed Amity. As the teen stirred in her slumber, Mr. Blight walked away from the scene and exited the room altogether. Outside, in the halls, he looked outwards to the garden that he played in with his children. Showing them small abominations, teaching them basic spells, Mr. Blight could see her small children running about. The memory made him smile and he rested a hand against the glass pane before punching it. The window did not shatter, but a slight crack appeared before he turned away from it and walked away. What had he done, he asked himself. What had he done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm on board with the theory that Mr. Blight is not as big a bastard as Mrs. Blight, even if it's most likely not to be! Let me believe! I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter and, as always, be sure to comment, kudos, and share~! Have a good day and stay safe!


	3. Chapter 3

What day was it? Was the sun rising or setting? The mind of one Amity Blight had now become a near blank canvas, lieu of any memories that tarnished the Blight name. There was no thing to teach. All that her parents aspired Amity to be had been embedded before and remained in the furthest part of her mind. The part Amity had tried to change. However, now, born anew, order would be kept and the hierarchy would be upheld. After emerging from her sleep, Amity Blight looked around the room where she was changed and saw her mother standing there. Mrs. Blight had her hair bundled up, dress straightened out in a gentle blue to reflect her coven’s colors, and a soft, yet cruel smile plastered across her face. Amity could sense something was wrong, but only hinted that there was a mistake she had done on her own part. There was no sense of manipulation or deceit, but Amity could only blame herself for what may have occurred.

“Did you rest well, my dear,” her mother asked sweetly.

“Rest?”

“Why, yes, Amity. You had come to your father and I to ask about the upcoming party the family was holding, remember? Perhaps it was the enthusiasm or pressure, but your poor body collapsed before us in the study!”

“I-Is that so? I… apologize then, mother, for any inconvenience that I may have brought upon you and father.”

“My dear, we are your parents. We only want what is best for you and a Blight only deserves the best, yes?”

“Y-Yes, mother,” Amity agreed. “U-Um… do you recall what I had been doing before I came to you and father?”

“I do recall you mentioning going out to practice your abomination skills, dear. I even believe you were going to invite your friend Boscha into the woods to train with, too.”

“Y-Yes, mother, that does sound correct. I-I’ll go on ahead and notify Boscha immediately.”

A Blight is a name of honor and power. One that must strike fear into those who hear the name. For generations, the Blight family had been infamous for the creation of powerful witches, not once in the bloodline was a member considered weak. Though each generation had its own speciality, no matter the field, the Blight’s always stood on top. With such power and order being noticeable by society, it was understandable that the house was blessed by Emperor Belos once he came to power. However, with such an honor bestowed upon them, the house had grown more strict with raising future generations. No weaknesses. No mercy. Nothing to persuade the public into thinking the Blight’s had grown weak. Edric and Emira possessed the power of a Blight, but young Amity had become more free with her actions, making her a risk for the family. Now that the potential problem is fixed, her mother felt a sense of satisfaction with what she and her husband had done to their child.

Mrs. Blight had always known that Amity would be different from the day she had been born. While her older children were seen as stars in her eyes, once she had laid eyes on her youngest for the first time, the mother knew that Amity was different-- and this made her irked. Nothing must be out of order, she thought. Anything that stepped out of it must be reprimanded. For her entire childhood, her entire life really, Amity had been kept under a watchful eye from her mother. What was not approved would need to be changed and what could not be changed needed to be eliminated. Locking the memories away was all that could be done. Burning them away would set their child back to the start, thus tarnishing the Blight name, Mrs. Blight reasoned. Still, locking them away was still as effective. None would be the wiser and those who were locked with the memories would only be seen as mere strangers and lower beings to the young Blight from now on.

With the dismissal approved by her mother, Amity Blight took her leave to continue on with life as her parents had seen fit. Remaining behind in the study, her mother stood in the study and returned back to her chair, continuing where she had left off before Amity interrupted her and her husband’s peace. The mother cared not for the repercussions, negative effects, or even the happiness of her own daughter. What mattered to her most was that Amity was perfect. In order to be so, a path had already been laid down before she was born and one she risked straying with the freewill her parents had given her. However, all of that was amended and Amity had returned to the road she walked before. Her memories imprisoned, any worries were now put to ease with the control over her daughter going forward in this life. As the fire crackled before her, the story Mrs. Blight read began to catch her interest and she soon forgot what problems had just arisen from her daughter.

The hallways seemed longer than usual, warping around her the longer she looked down. Amity took the moment to rest against the walls of the manor and sat in the halls. An aftereffect of whatever made her pass out, she reasoned. The young Blight felt a tad nauseous. For the moment, she felt it best to rest where she was until the feeling passed. What illness could she have contracted? Amity decided to lie where she sat and tried to recuperate. The room continued to spin and Amity grew more nauseous, closing her eyes and just resting in the hallway to let the feeling pass. She felt sick. She felt scared. Alone again, Amity felt as if she had no one to turn to. All she could do was lay there and shake in her own sickness.

The day had gone and the moon slowly rose over the trees and shined through the windows of the manor, bathing the home in a glorious hue. Amity had awoken from her rest, still laying where she laid hours before. It seemed the aids of the manor cared not that the child of the heads was unconscious in the middle of the hallway, but she digressed. Amity felt a cold sweat across her forehead and wiped at it. The sickening feeling had passed, but the confusion remained. However, what good would dwelling on this feeling do? The witchling walked towards her bedroom and, upon entering, stumbled over to her bed and laid there. Amity laid in there and stared at nothing. Only the dark corner of her wall stared back into her eyes as she rested in her bed. Shortly after, the young witch felt sleep grasp her and she drifted away into a slumber.

No dreams were had that night. What once was filled with aspirations and happiness was replaced with nothing. Nothing but a blank space that offered only loneliness and boredom to the young Blight. What broke this slumber was the blinding light from the sun’s rays entering through her window, lighting up the room with its color. Amity’s eyes slowly blinked open. On instinct, the young witch rose from her bed to get ready for the day. Looking by her bed, the calendar that was hung on the wall had shown the past dates to be crossed out aside for the one yesterday and today. While Amity sought to remedy the error, she had noticed that the current date had a circle around it. Decorating it as well were pink hearts, but nothing more than that. It was clear that the date had some sort of significance, yet nothing came to mind for the Blight as she shook her head and departed to school. With the supplies gathered, Amity was ready to begin her first day of a new yet old life.


End file.
